1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic viewing device and a stereoscopic viewing method, and more particularly, is applicable to a stereoscopic viewing device for displaying a stereoscopic image based on the input television signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various stereoscopic viewing devices have been proposed, as published in, for instance, The Report of The Television Institute Vol. 45, No. 4, pp. 446-452 (1991).
In these stereoscopic viewing devices, there are those in which two images having parallax, which are corresponding to the left eye and the right eye, are displayed on a television monitor in such a manner that they are alternately switched for each field, while the displayed image is observed through a liquid crystal shutter glasses of which left-eye shutter and right-eye shutter are opened and closed in a synchronized manner with switching of the displayed image, and hereby stereoscopic viewing is realized.
By the way, in the method for realizing the stereoscopic viewing by alternately displaying two images which are corresponding to the left eye and the right eye on the television monitor, usually, it is required to record or transmit the images which have been previously taken by two television cameras which are corresponding to the left eye and the right eye. Therefore, there has been such disadvantage that two times of quantity of information is required so as not to deteriorate the time resolution of the image, and if the quantity of the information is not increased, flicker occurs and the image quality is deteriorated because of deterioration of the time resolution.